projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
Tombstone
A Tombstone is an uncommon physical container that spawns on uninhabited islands and ancient islands. When interacted with, it provides a popup with what is written on the plaque. Plaques When the player interacts with a Tombstone, they're presented with a window that says what is written on the plaque. The text written on plaques is random, and the possibilities are as follows: * The inscription reads: "Here lies Captain Samson. Ate a poisonous yellowfin on a dare and died shortly after." * The inscription reads: "Here lies Captain Coombs. Died from complications from a shootout with Captain Blackwood. Claims Blackwood cheated." * The inscription reads: "Here lies Captain Blackwood. Died from sickness shortly after defeating Captain Coombs in a duel. Admits he cheated." * The inscription reads: "Here lies Captain Paula. Bit into a bad muffin, fell ill, and eventually dies." * The inscription reads: "Here lies Captain Templeton. His parrot turned on him in a time of great famine. We shall all remember the screams and feathers that let loose that day." * The inscription reads: "Here lies Captain Halton. Lost his life in the great Feats of Strength hosted at Blackbeard's Lagoon." * The inscription reads: "Here lies Captain Kirkland. Attempted to go where no pirate had gone before. Failed." * The inscription reads: "Here lies Captain Ted. A gun and a bullet went straight to his head." * The inscription reads: "Here lies Captain Davis. A long time treasure hunter and good man. May he rest in peace." * The inscription reads: "Here lies Captain Ashton. Broke the record for ship sailing speed. Unfortunately, his sails got stuck as they were heading for an island. The rest of the crew bailed but Ashton stayed screaming "No island's gonna stop 'Quick Toes' Ashton in his boots! Watch as I ramp it, boys!" " * The inscription reads: "Here lies Commander Francis. Fought valiantly in battle against the evil Pirate King Benito. God rest his soul." * The inscription reads: "Here lies Commander Clive. Died from drinking too much salt water." * The inscription reads: "Here lies Truman. Was convinced he wasn't a real pirate and that his crew was just putting on a big show. Eventually jumped into the ocean to escape it all and landed right on a circle of sharks. God rest his soul." * The inscription reads: "Here lies Alvon. Struck by lightning whilst diving off the crows nest. God rest his soul." * The inscription reads: "Here lies Toby. Broke his neck whilst tripping over his own beard. God rest his soul." * The inscription reads: "Here lies Cynthia. Accidentally drank the tea she intended to poison her husband with." *The inscription reads: "Here lies Gladys. Lost her spectacles in a sea battle and fell over the railing." *The inscription reads: "Here lies Harry, the boy who died." *The inscription reads: "Here lies Edmond. Died from a head injury when diving into water too shallow. His last words were, "And this one is called the Edmond Swandive!" " *The inscription reads: "Here lies Victor. Tripped over an angry sea bass and went overboard. Drowned before we could pull him out of the sea." *The inscription reads: "Here lies Buttonscotch. Killed by a sea turtle dropped by an eagle. May his soul rest in peace." *The inscription reads: "Here lies Clora. Died when she swatted a mosquito that landed on her eye. She had forgotten about her hook." *The inscription reads: "Here lies Susy. Her reign of terror ended at the hands of her foe, Betty. Susy's last words were "Betty couldn't land a shot on me if I sat three feet away."" *The inscription reads: "Here lies Eleanor Oxenford. "I told you I was ill" " *The inscription reads: "Here lies Jamar. Shot his own arrow into the air and died as it came back down on him. May he rest in peace." *The inscription reads: "Here lies Yardley. Died from a heartbreak. Literally, a mast broke and fell on his chest." *The inscription reads: "Here lies Betty. Her last words were "Who needs to aim when you have a bomb?" " *The inscription reads: "Here lies Gretchen. Lost her spectacles in a ship battle and accidentally fell overboard." *The inscription reads: "Here lies Swabbie Tupay. Commited mutiny and was sent to walk the plank." * The stone contains an old worn inscription. You cannot make out what it used to say. Contains If the player chooses to dig up the grave, they'll be given one of four lockboxes, as well as bone dust. * Bronze Lockbox (uncommon) * Silver Lockbox (uncommon) * Gold Lockbox (rare) * Ceremonial Lockbox (extremely rare) * Bone Dust (always) * Embalming Agent (quest) Default seed coordinates * 5E, 8N * 9E, 6S * 39E, 22S * 1W, 45N * 4W, 40S Gallery 444.png Category:Landmark